Go Your Own Way
by Owl and Crow
Summary: She would say something like, ‘we’ve only been dating for a half hour, Oliver,’ or, ‘my parents would flip if I moved in with a guy I’ve only been dating for a half hour, Oliver.’ Sequel to My Heart of Glass. OWKB


"Sometimes the worst mistakes have the best consequences." – Me

A/N: I know that many of you want me to update my other stories, but right now this is what is inspiring me. I hope you like it!

Go Your Own Way

If Oliver Wood hated one thing, it was whistling. He hated the high pitch sound. He hated the way peoples faces would look when they did it. He hated that he could not do it. Nope, Oliver Wood could not whistle, so he decided to hate it. It was as good a reason as any to hate whistling.

His father had once told him that whistling was a nice way to pass the time. But Oliver soon decided that if he wanted to pass the time, he would play Quidditch. Yup, just about everything in Oliver's life came back to Quidditch. If he was having a bad day, he would think about Quidditch. If he was on a bad date, he would dream up new plays. In Oliver's opinion Quidditch solved everything.

If there was one thing that Oliver loved more than Quidditch it would have to be his girlfriend. Because of her he had not had a bad day or a bad date in six months. She was also the reason that Oliver was trying to whistle for the first time since he was eleven.

You see, Oliver's girlfriend, Katie Bell, had just agreed to move in with him. He had been asking her to since the beginning of their relationship but she would always refuse. She would say something like, 'we've only been dating for a half hour, Oliver,' or, 'my parents would flip a shit if I moved in with a guy I've only been dating for a half hour, Oliver.'

But none of that mattered now, she had finally agreed. And so he tried in vain to whistle. It was not going well. Oliver had his arm draped over Katie's shoulder, shielding her from the cold October wind as they walked back to his flat. And he was whistling. In her ear. Well, actually he was blowing air through his pierced lips hoping to Merlin that it would come out as a whistle.

Katie shivered as his breath tickled her ear. Oliver tightened his grip on her and continued 'whistling.' She shivered again and pulled away from him. That did not go so well. "Kitty," he whined pulling her back into his arms.

"Well, what are you doing blowing in my ear for?" she asked snuggling back into his embrace.

"I was whistling," he said. Katie laughed. "Hey! I was so whistling!"

"Whistling involves noise coming out of your mouth. Like so." Katie gave a perfect demonstration of a whistle.

"Show off," he mumbled.

"Come on, Oliver, I bet you could whistle if you tried. Here, I'll show you." She stopped and turned around to face Oliver. She started rubbing his jaw with her finger tips.

"Kitty, what're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm relaxing your jaw," she asserted.

"I know the perfect way to relax my jaw and it involves you in my bed, naked. Now let's get back to my flat," he said pulling her towards his apartment building.

"Oliver!" Katie hissed hitting her boyfriend's arm. "Oliver!" she screamed when he picked her up and carried her to his flat.

----

Katie Bell was, much to her boyfriend's dismay, whistling. Even coming from her perfect lips it still irritated him. The only reason that he did not ask her to stop was because of what she was carrying in her arms. It was a box. But not just any box. The last box of her stuff and she was putting it into his- or rather their bedroom.

She finally stopped whistling and flopped down onto what was now their couch. Oliver sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Oh, Oliver before I forget, I have lunch with Alicia and Angelina tomorrow and uhh… before that I have an ahhh… appointment," she said.

Hoping that he would not ask any questions about her appointment, she got up and went into their bedroom. She opened one of the boxes looking for her pajamas when she noticed that Oliver was standing right behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Where is this 'appointment' taking place?" he asked. Instead of answering his question Katie took her shirt off, well aware of the fact that she was wearing a very lacy and see through bra underneath. Her appointment was not anything big, but she knew that Oliver would freak if she told him about it.

"Kitty," Oliver said, his eyes very wide. "Where did you get that?" He fell into her arms kissing her all over her neck. She directed him towards the bed, knowing the perfect way to distract him from his original question. They fell back onto the bed, Oliver still running his lips over Katie's neck. He mouth went up to her ear and he whispered, "Do you really think I'm that easy?"

"What?" Katie asked. Oliver rolled off of the bed and started changing into his own pajamas.

"Now, fess up, where are you going tomorrow?" he asked, pulling off his own shirt.

"I'm going to lunch with Alicia and Angelina," she said. No one pulled a fast one on Katie Bell, even her incredibly sexy boyfriend.

"Where are you going before that? And why are you so adamant that I not know where you're going? If that made sense, now answer the damn question." Katie sighed, irritated. She decided to sit in stubborn silence until she heard the magick word. "Kitty, please." She looked up at her adorably sexy Quidditch hunk and caved.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's tomorr-oh! Oliver are you okay!" Katie got up off the bad and went to where Oliver was lying on the ground. At hearing that his girlfriend was going to the hospital, he tripped over the pants he had been trying to take off.

"Am I okay? Are you okay!" he demanded.

"I'm fine! But you fell down, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Katie, are you sick or something?" he asked, ignoring her question. "You'd tell me if you were sick wouldn't you? Oh, get back in bed, what are you doing on the ground?" Oliver pushed Katie back in bed and continued rambling while he struggled the rest of the way out of his pants. "Do you need some tea? Maybe soup? Perhaps I should call your mother-"

"Oliver!" Katie interrupted him. "I'm not sick."

"Then why are you going to St. Mungo's? Sick people go to St. Mungo's." He had his hands on his hips and he was giving Katie a very serious look that was absolutely ruined by the fact that he was only wearing boxers. Katie suppressed a giggle and thought over her words very carefully. The reaction that she just got was the one she had been afraid of.

"I'm going to St. Mungo's so that one of the Healers can check on my womanly parts," she said. She hoped that an explanation would settle him down, she was wrong.

"Your womanly parts!" he exclaimed. "What could possibly be wrong with them! I demand to know! I enjoy your womanly parts as much as you do, what's wrong with them!"

"It's an annual check up!" Katie said exasperatedly. "It's nothing big and certainly nothing to get worked up about! This is absolutely why I didn't tell you! You always assume the worst, you bloody berk," she said.

"Just an annual check up," he repeated calmly. "So, nothings wrong?"

"No, Oliver, nothing is wrong."

"But… you haven't had the check up yet, so you don't know if something's wrong, right?"

"You're bloody bonkers, Wood." Katie got out of bed and pulled her pajamas out of the box they were in. She ignored Oliver while she changed, which really pissed off Oliver.

"Kitty!" Oliver yelled at his annoyingly placid girlfriend. "Ignore me all you want, Kitty, but I'm going with you tomorrow!"

"You are not!"

"Try to stop me!"

"I'll call your captain!"

"Katie, I just want to make sure that you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Oliver."

"But you don't know that," he said.

"I know my body, Oliver if something was wrong I'd know it," she said.

"And you'd be sure to tell me if there were, right?"

"Of course, you berk."

----

Katie sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks waiting patiently for Alicia and Angelina to arrive. She had a blank look on her face and she was internally willing herself not to think. She was sure she would brake down if she did.

To say that Katie was surprised is an understatement. She would have never seen this coming. Who would have thought that at eighteen after six months of dating Katie Bell was going to have-

Just as that thought crossed her mind Alicia walked into the Three Broomsticks. She sat across from Katie and started chatting. Katie liked that, she did not have to think she just had to look like she was paying attention. Soon after Angelina arrived and Alicia arrived at a new topic to discuss.

"So, Katie, how's Oliver?" she asked. Katie blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Oh, he's fine," she said.

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking," Alicia said. "I want to know how our dear Quidditch captain is in bed."

"Alicia!" Angelina screeched.

"What? You'd be lying if you said that you didn't want to know too. So, tell us, Katie. How is Oliver in bed?"

"Well." Katie tried to think about what Alicia was saying. She did not want them to know what was going through her head. "I don't want to be the only one dishing about how their boyfriend is in bed."

"You just had to bring this up," Angelina said to Alicia.

"Well, how was I to know she would turn the question around on us?" Alicia asked, blushing.

"Don't you get modest on me, Spinnet," Angelina said.

"Fine," she said, "we'll all dish but Katie has to go first."

"Hey, I never agreed to this!" Angelina insisted.

"Come one, Angie, be a good sport, right Katie?" Alicia said, turning to her unusually quiet friend.

"Yeah, be a good sport," Katie said.

"So, ahh, how's he in bed?" Alicia was starting to worry about Katie. She was never this quiet.

"Well, he's obviously good enough to get me pregnant," Katie mumbled. She did not realize that she had said that out loud until she heard Angelina and Alicia scream. Katie put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. "I did not say that out loud."

"I'm afraid you did," Angelina said.

"Pregnant, Katie, you're going to have a baby!" Alicia said, excitedly.

"Does Oliver know yet?" Angelina asked.

"I just found out this morning," Katie said.

"Oh! How? Tell us everything!" Alicia demanded.

"Well," Katie began. "I told you guys that I had an appointment for my girl parts today and the Healer I was seeing told me she needed a urine test. I didn't give it a second thought, and she came back saying that she wanted me to get one back so that she could check something. So I did, she put her wand on my stomach and pointed at some random screen saying that the image that appeared was my baby."

"Oh did you get pictures!" Alicia squealed. Katie pulled the pictures out of her bag.

"That right there," she pointed at a peanut shape in the middle of the black and white picture, "that's my baby."

"You and Oliver are so lucky!" Alicia said. "I always wanted to be young mother…" Alicia blabbered on about how great everything was going to be. Katie felt her spirits lift considerably. "… I remember my mum telling me how wonderful it was to have a baby sleeping on her chest. Ever since then I've always wanted one of my own. Oh, Katie, this is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of wonderful," Katie said, smiling a bit.

"So, this is why you were so quiet," Angelina said. "What? Were you thinking that Oliver is going to leave you?" In truth Katie had been trying not to think about the many ways that her father would kill Oliver, but now that Angelina brought it up… Katie started crying. "Oh shit."

"Angelina Johnson, why, by Merlin's mother, did you bring that up!" Alicia asked. She got up and went to Katie's side. "Sweetie, Oliver too good of a guy to drop if you're having his baby," Alicia assured her.

"Honestly, Katie it's not in his character," Angelina said, trying to be supportive.

"Oh Merlin, take me home! I think I'm going to be sick!"

----

Once Angelina and Alicia got Katie back to her flat she promptly was sick all over the floor. Luckily Angelina still had her wand out and cleaned it up while Alicia got Katie to toilet before she vomited again.

As Katie stared at the inside of the toilet bowel she thought about all of the things that had changed in her body over the last two months. Of course she noticed that she was gaining weight. Even Oliver noticed. But all he said was that she was pleasantly 'top heavy.' Meaning that her bosoms had gotten bigger and he liked it. And her monthlies had been weird, they were shorter than usual, Katie had just thought that she was lucky or something.

Katie sighed and looked over at Alicia, who was kneeling next to her. "You don't think he'll leave me, do you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Alicia exclaimed. "That fool has liked you since Hogwarts!" Katie smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, for being here," she said.

"Don't mention it, I know you'd do the same for me."

"You know, he said that he loves me last night," Katie said smiling.

"Ohhhh, really," Alicia said.

"Yeah, he said it while we were, you know." Katie smile suggestively and Alicia shrieked with laughter. Angelina walked into the loo wearing a worried expression.

"Everything all right?" she asked. Katie and Alicia nodded. "Good, Katie can I use your owl? Got to tell Fred and George to forget about lunch. They were going to met us at the Three Broomsticks."

"Can you two go no where without your boyfriends?" Katie asked. Just as Angelina was about to answer two loud pops came from the living room. Fred and George appeared at the doorway to the loo moments later.

"Weren't we supposed to meet at the Three Broomsticks?" Fred asked.

"Or did Fred and I both dream that?" George asked.

"No, we were but Katie had a bit of a… dilemma," Alicia said.

"I hardly call a baby a dilemma," Katie said.

"Baby?" Fred said.

"Katie, Oliver, baby…" George said. The twins were quiet for a moment and then they both brought with a long, loud, "EUWWWWW!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Alicia yelled. "How could you?" she demanded of George. "A baby is a blessing and Katie is in a very fragile state right now-"

"Why?"

"Oh hi, Oliver!" Alicia said, far too brightly.

"Hi, why is my Kitty Kat in a fragile state?" he asked. He was standing between the twins looking at Katie for an explanation.

"Woodie-kins made icky with Katie-did!" Fred said. Angelina hit him.

"What are you five?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said sulking.

"Not only did Woodie and Katie-did make icky," George began, "Woodie didn't wrap up his thingy before he did." Oliver gave his two former Beaters a strange look.

"What're these morons talking about?" he asked Katie.

"Okay, everyone who is not dating me get out!" Katie said, standing up. "I have something important to say to my boyfriend and I don't need there to be gagging noises in the back round. So, out!" Katie pointed out the door. Alicia and Angelina left quietly, but the twins, as expected, left loudly.

"Fine I'll leave, but don't make icky in here," Fred said.

"I hate to break it to you, brother of mine, but they've probably made icky all over this flat," George said.

"Urgh! My innocence, my poor, poor innocence!" Oliver slammed the door shut behind them and turned to Katie. She sat down on the side of the tub and indicated that Oliver should sit next to her. Once he sat down he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her.

"So, ah, how'd your appointment go?" he asked.

"Well, I found something interesting out," she said.

"You're not sick, are you? In your womanly parts?" Katie could tell he was getting frantic by the look in his eyes.

"No, Oliver, I'm not sick. What I have, isn't sick, so don't worry," she said. "Oh Merlin." She looked at the tile floor instead of at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean, 'what you have'?" Oliver asked. When she did not answer right away Oliver directed her eyes up to his with a gentle hand. "Kitty?"

"Promise me you won't leave me," she said, tear glistening in her eyes.

"Kitty, I love you, why would I leave you?" he asked. He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her.

"Just promise me." She clung to his shirt.

"I promise I won't leave you, I love you, Kitty," he said.

"Good, because I'm pregnant."

----

Silence. Katie's declaration was met with silence. Oliver stared at Katie for a good five minutes without saying a damn thing. She was not sure what she expected from him. But she certainly did not expect complete silence.

Katie held onto Oliver's shirt as he stared down at her. She was subconsciously very afraid that he would just get up and leave her. So she held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Oliver?" she said shakily. He blinked a couple of times before sighing and turning away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Kitty," he said. Tears began to run down Katie's face.

"I can't believe you," she said, expecting the worst from him. "How could you do this to me?"

"Merlin, Katie, I'm so sorry. I just never thought to use protection. You just get me so worked it always seems to slip my mind." Oliver fidgeted with his hands and stared at the floor, completely oblivious to Katie's tears.

"I thought you loved me," she mumbled wiping her eyes. Oliver looked up at her, shocked.

"Kitty!" he yelled. "Of course, I love you. I'll never stop loving you." He reached out to her, but she pulled away from him. "Kitty," he pleaded.

"If you love me, then why are acting like this? Why are you leaving me?" she asked.

"Kitty, I'm just sorry I ruined your life, I'm not leaving you. I'm not that stupid!"

"Couldn't've fooled me," Fred said, pocking his head into the loo.

"Go away, Weasley!" Oliver exclaimed.

"But I have to use the toilet!"

"Use the one at your own flat!"

"It'll take too long! Couldn't you just finish this in your bedroom and let poor Fred use your toilet!"

Katie sighed, got up and left the loo with Oliver trailing behind her.

"Kitty, I love you," he said. Katie only rubbed her face and sighed in response. "Marry me!" he yelled suddenly. Katie looked up at him, clearly surprised beyond belief.

"What?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Fred! Go use the toilet and mind your own damn business!" Oliver yelled. Fred shrugged and went into the loo. "Kitty, I love you, let me prove it by devoting my soul to you. Marry me." Katie stared at him for a moment before making up her mind.

"No." Oliver's stomach lurched.

"No," he repeated.

"No," she said again. "I don't want you to marry me just because for five minutes I thought you were leaving me with your child. And I certainly don't want to get married because I'm pregnant. If by some chance this relationship doesn't work out I don't want to drag a child through some messy divorce. Besides we've only been dating for six months, it's too soon for marriage." Oliver pulled Katie into his arms and stroked her hair lovingly.

"Okay," was all he said. Just as Katie melted into Oliver's embrace, Fred came out of the loo. Oliver cringed because Fred was whistling.

"So, have you two made icky in the loo?" Fred asked. "Cause I don't really want to touch anything that icky's been made on."

"Can I kill him?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to Azakaban for that moron," Katie said.

The End 


End file.
